Growth of A. vinelandii in a modified Burk's medium containing glutamate leads to high cellular levels of glutamine synthetase in the late stationary phase. The enzyme has been purified to homogeneity with a purification method involving a selective precipitation with Zn in the presence of Mg. The enzyme has been examined with regard to a possible regulation by an adenylylation-reaction.